Destiny Bound
by Ookami Kage
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so please read. I have now made this a spin off of Kat6528's Destiny Bond I have permission for this don't worry. Two girls find themselves reuninted at Hogwarts. Second Generation Of HP Please RR!
1. Kay's Story

Oh god I hate having so many ideas and that they're not even all the same! Ok this is just a remake of Destiny Bond by Kat6528 but with a few twists. I remade it and I have permission! So from now on at this point I remade hers but she's go her own one. I just made an AU of it or a parallel one. It'll get different but from after these two it'll be different. I don't own this cause like most of it's Kat's idea but I already asked her if I could do a spin off of it.  
  
Author: Kat6528  
  
Co Written by: EclipseAzNGTX  
  
Summary: Two girls with weird powers come to Hogwarts. They were once best friends until one ran away. Here they find the new Hogwarts' kids. Romances, fun, drama, and a little adventures all happen here.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I own practically nothing except the fact it'll be a spin off of Kat6528's story.  
  
*@*@*Chapter One*@*@*  
  
Kayla woke up one morning after have another weird dream. It's been three years since her best friend left and ran away.  
  
Since then Kayla has changed a lot. She went from the fat strong girl to the punker/Goth. People think she does drugs and drink, which she does, sometimes, like when she's depressed or in a bad mood. Other than that there really is not much to say, she's smart (just doesn't really show it in class), quiet, and can scare the hell out of you just by standing quietly thinking she's gonna do something bad.  
  
Three years and everything changed. Kayla was angry at Ryan when she ran away. To Kayla it felt like losing a part of herself. It was losing a part of her self. A new day has arrived and Kayla found herself in her semi big house all by herself. Kayla was child of two very busy people. They owned a very popular business. You could say they were rich, but they lived their normal lives and saved their money. Kayla's parents were always busy but Kayla never minded. It was summer she spent the day at home. It was after dinner when she heard her parents talking in the living room when they thought she was asleep.  
  
"We should tell her," said her mother.  
  
"We should but she could hate us. This is kinda why Ryan left," her father stated.  
  
"It's been driving me crazy keeping this from her. She has a right to know who she is and where she came from. If we tell her I'm sure she won't hate us."  
  
"I suppose your right. We'll tell her tomorrow before we leave for work."  
  
With that Kayla went back to her bedroom wondering what her parents were talking about. Why were they talking about Ryan? Kayla asked herself before dosing off to sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~The Next Morning~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kayla woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. When she got there she saw her parents sitting at the table discussing something quietly. When they saw Kayla they immediately stopped talking. Kayla's parents looked at each other and then looked at Kayla.  
  
Kayla eyed them while drinking her chai latte. (Kat6528's A/N: It's my favorite drink for the morning!)  
  
"Kayla we have something to discuss with you. We don't know how you'll take it." Kayla's mother began.  
  
"Okay. So what do you want to discuss?" Kayla said while taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Well, Kayla, we're not your real parents," Mr. Rowan said carefully. Kayla spit out her chai and looked at them.  
  
'What do you mean?"  
  
"Well about twelve years ago a nice French couple came to us. They asked us to look out for you. We accepted. Your parents gave us this information and a few other things when we took you in. We were never able to have children," Mrs. Rowan said and handed Kayla a box filled with papers.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Kayla asked.  
  
"We're telling you this now because we're afraid you'll hate us if we told you later on," Mr. Rowan said.  
  
"We want you to know we love you as if you are our own daughter. You are a daughter to us. We don't want to lose you," Mr. Rowan explained.  
  
"I could never hate you now. You've raised me and I do love you," Kayla finished and hugged her 'parents' and went back up to her room. (Kat6528's A/N: This is the worst part I've ever written in my life for a story!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Kayla's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe this." Kayla put the box on her desk and sat down. She turned on her cd player and played her Christina Aguilera cd.  
  
Kayla opened the box and started looking through the papers.  
  
Kayla found her birth certificate. She found a baby picture of herself. She found out that she was born in England. Her parents were from France. Her mother was Asian, but born in England and her father French. She found some letters, pictures. Kayla sat at her desk for hours.  
  
"That's it. I'm going to go there." Kayla said now taking out a couple of duffle bags, a back pack, and her laptop bag. Kayla decided she was going to England to search for her real parents.  
  
Kayla knew her parents or Mr. & Mrs. Rowan had already left for work. Kayla knew this was her chance to go and find her real parents.  
  
Kayla packed most of her clothes and some shoes. She packed her laptop in its case. She put her cds. DVDs, books, her journal, and books in her back pack.  
  
After packing Kayla wrote a letter to Mr. & Mrs. Rowan and thanked them for everything. Kayla called a cab and then went to the back to withdraw her savings. She withdrew some of her saving in cash and the rest in a traveler's check. The cab driver dropped her off at the airport. Kayla bought a ticket to London.  
  
Kayla made her way on the plane. Once in her seat she fell asleep. After about 17 hours on the plane (It was from Los Angeles to London and it was an overnight flight), the plane landed in London. Kayla decided to sit in the airport and get something to eat. Kayla took out her laptop and decided to start searching their on the internet.  
  
After about another two hours Kayla got up, took her bags in her hand, and started walking searching for a place to stay. Kayla passed a building and entered it. The sign said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Kayla took a seat at one of the booths and closed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes she found herself in front of a beautiful castle. Kayla started to look around at her surroundings.  
  
"Holy Shit! Where am I?" Kayla walked up to the castle. Getting really worried about where she might be.  
  
Kayla turned around and walked backwards slowly until she bumped into a person. Kayla turned around to see a tall man with a white beard and wearing robes looking at her.  
  
"Um. hello. Do you happen to know where I am?"  
  
The man looked at Kayla.  
  
"You are at Hogwarts. May I ask who you are and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, my name is Kayla. I don't have any idea what I'm doing here. I closed my eyes sitting down. When I opened my eyes I was here. This is unusual compared to all the other things."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. If you can kindly follow me we'll sort all of this out." Kayla nodded and followed Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked over to a man with greasy black hair and a girl on the ground.  
  
The man was yelling.  
  
"Calm down Severus. It seems we need to know a few details before we start doing memory charms." The man turned around and saw Kayla behind Dumbledore.  
  
Kayla looked at the girl on the ground. The girl looked extremely familiar.  
  
The girl wore black khakis, a black shirt with words in red, and a black silk button up shirt with red flames on it. She wore black shades, combat boots, and finger less leather gloves. Her hair was shoulder length black hair with red and blue streaks in the bangs that was tied up in a flamed bandana.  
  
The girl reminded Kayla of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I had to. This was written by me Kat6528! The next chapter was written by moi! Oh yeah until the third chapter most of this I posted already. This is just a spin off.  
  
See ya! Please R + R! 


	2. Ryan's Story

My Destiny *Companion to 'Destiny Bond'* (but now it's a spin off)  
  
Author: EclipseAzNGTX  
  
Co-Author: Kat6528  
  
Now this is a spin off. After this whole part I start the story since she hasn't yet. It'll probably be a little same but not a lot since we don't write the same. We were workin on plot ideas and hers were different from mine so I decided to do a remake. Don't worry this is all hers but mine is now of more difference. I'll probably end this arc different from hers and the sequel might be different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl of age ten entered the fourth grade classroom. She looked at her friend Kayla Rowan, to her left. She leaned over and whispered, "So what do you want to imagine to happen to the retainer beast Catherine today Kay?"  
  
"Ahh let me see. I want to imagine fart bombs on her seat," Kayla replied.  
  
Ryan nodded and said, "That's a great idea but let's imagine that she sits on a woopie cushion while at it!"  
  
Kay snickered, "Well then let's just envision it right now then."  
  
They both closed their eyes imagining the girl Catherine Sauter sitting on a woopie cushion and five fart bombs went off at it.  
  
At that exact moment of their imaging, the girl Catherine sat on a woopie cushion and then a great horrific smell encased the class's noses. "AUGGGHH!!!! Catherine what in the world?! Please excuse yourself and go to the school nurse (Yes I know at OLPH we don't have that) and let the class continue with their studies," said Mr. Hernandez, the awful fourth-grade teacher now sixth grade teacher! (I say this cause he used to be my teach to!)  
  
Every student there had covered their noses as the shamed Catherine left the room with her books. Ryan and Kay stared at each other in shock! Why is it, that whenever Ryan imagined something happening, it always did?!  
  
"Okay everybody now we all know that San Luis Obispo is one of the 21(can't remember the exact number it's either 21 or 23) California missions on the Camino Real. After next week I will have you to each have a quiz in listing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay walked through the fourth grade door wondering why Ryan wasn't already at class and why she hadn't called last night to complain about her stupid parents once again.  
  
Kay sat down at the desk assigned to her when Mr. Hernandez was doing roll call. He was about to say Ryan's name when he paused and crossed the name off. He then proceeded to call out Brian Colom (I just have to put the one guy I hate the most at my school.) and then Jessica Commodore (I have nothing against her! She's one of my many former school mates).  
  
Kay frowned and wondered what in the world happened to Ryan. Then there was a knock at the door. Everybody turned their heads to the door to see the principal, Mrs. Stephanie McMains (She used to be my princ. And like my whole class hates her!) with a young man.  
  
"Mr. Hernandez, young Bryan Cortz..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ At Night ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay laid down on her bed furious and deeply saddened by the fact that she had just found out that Ryan had ran away from her house with all of her stuff and savings. Kay looked at all of the pictures of her and Ryan doing all sorts of fun things and one especially after the prank they had pulled on Catherine a year ago. She smiled grimly before frowning and getting mad at her once best friend forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ A Street by the LAX ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure of 4'6" stood wearing black combat boots, black baggy khakis, a red shirt, and a black denim jacket. She had three duffel bags and a backpack. Ryan, for that is who the figure was, smiled weakly knowing that Kay would never forgive her for running out like this. But she couldn't go back after what her parents had done, or former guardians!  
  
~#~#~ FlashBack ~#~#~  
  
Ryan and her parents were just having another argument about how she should start doing her algebra again. (Yes I know she is in fourth grade but its all a part of the plan. I think. Right KAT?!)  
  
"Look I don't see why you get mad at me! This is high school work and I'm only in the fourth grade!!?" Ryan yelled.  
  
Her father narrowed his eyes before bellowing out, "How rude of you! I sit here putting time here to try and teach you algebra and I don't even have to do this! Is this the tnaks I get for putting those clothes on you and I don't even have to?! I don't even have to. oh no." Ryan's father's eyes widened and saw that Ryan had caught on.  
  
Ryan narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What do you mean by that?! You're not even my real parents?!"  
  
Her father laughed and said, "Yes that's right! I don't even have to be here and take care of you! You're supposed to be mother took you in because we had to! Some stupid brit told us to help him. So we did cause we didn't think that we would be able to have any children and we were right!"  
  
Her mother looked stricken. She looked sadly at Ryan. She nodded and Ryan knew at that moment that this wasn't a mean joke.  
  
"You don't even care for me?" Ryan asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Her father yelled out.  
  
Ryan shook her head and ran up the stairs. She got out three duffel bags, and started packing her clothes (all practically the same thing), her laptop, CD player, CDs, DVDS, and her other sports stuff that she might need. A knock on the door sounded and Ryan called out, "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Her adopted mother opened the door and looked at Ryan. Ryan sat there looking sad at the woman who she thought was her mother. The woman sat down and then took out a large brown envelope and a manila folder.  
  
Ryan took it and looked curiously at the woman. The woman smiled grimly and said, "I know you might hate us but I am happy that I was able to take care of you for 10 years. In the envelope are your savings from your bank account, but from my own money. Your account will be sent to be released of money and you'll be able to get it the usual way in the morning tomorrow. In the folder is all we know about the family or parents you have in Scotland. We know a little but we were able to narrow it down to that. This money is to buy the ticket. Also in the folder is all your stuff, ID, passport, everything you need. Just remember who I am. Will you do that for me?"  
  
Ryan nodded silently and then hugged the woman who she had a mother for ten years. All her stuff was packed by then. Her mother nodded and then left as Ryan climbed out the window and out of their lives forever.  
  
~#~#~ End of FlashBack ~#~#~  
  
Ryan smiled sadly before going in the airport and left for Scotland to find her family and a whole new life that would start three years from now.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Ryan was a bit different from how she was three years ago. She had gotten her money and was using it sparingly. Her search for family still dragged on but she felt that she was getting closer than ever.  
  
Ryan wore baggy black khakis, a black t-shirt with the words 'I'm not weird. I'm just different.' in red, a silk button up shirt that was black with red flames. On top of that she wore a leather jacket (You know rebel type). She wore black shades, combat boots, and her hair, which was shoulder length and was black with red and blue streaks in the bangs, was tied up with a flamed bandana. She wore black finger-less leather gloves. She had two knives on her wrists that would appear when the wrist was flicked the right way. She had two knives, one in each boot heel, two around each elbow, and some all around her belt. She had these cause well what do you think? Living on the streets for three years was kinda hard you know.  
  
She wished that she would find her family once again and before she knew it, all her stuff and herself; she was standing in a forest!  
  
She looked around and saw a centaur glaring at her in a very clear unappreciative way. "HUMANS!!" the centaur roared, reared back and charged her. Ryan widened her eyes and ran.  
  
As she ran, with all her stuff too, she wished that she were going faster over and over again. When she opened her eyes she turned to see that she was out of the forest and that the centaur had stopped. Ryan grinned and turned back only to hit someone in the back to her surprise!  
  
"What the bloody- You're a muggle!" The man, who surprisingly looked familiarly like Ryan, cried out when hit.  
  
"Calm down Severus. It seems that we need to know a few details before we start doing any memory charms." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
Ryan turned around to see a girl at maybe 5' 4" who wore all black clothing, goth/ punker-like. She had wavy shoulder length black hair with green streaks in it. The weird thing was, was that the girl seemed a bit too familiar to Ryan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA! Cliffy! Anyhow this is EclipseAzNGTX signing out! Also now this is a remake I' changed some details of the characters. 


	3. Hogwarts is HOME!

Wahoo here I am with this new fic. AGAIN! I have so many!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and Kat has most of the plot while have a little. I love playing with these characters.  
  
Hogwarts is HOME!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both girls stared at each other before the old man, called himself Dumbledore, ushered everyone inside the great castle that the girls didn't notice until now. They walked up a lot of staircases and stopped beside a stone gargoyle. The two girls looked at the dark-haired man to see if he would say anything, but not a word.  
  
Dumbledore said, in a clear loud voice, "Blood Lollipops!"  
  
Both girls proceeded to stare at him dubiously before glancing at each other curiously. Once Dumbledore said the password, the gargoyle leaped aside so that Dumbledore led the way into his office.  
  
He sat down at a chair behind the desk and motioned for the two girls to sit beside him. The dark-haired man stood up against a wall with his hands crossed.  
  
"Now may you two explain to me who you two are and why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The girl who had come with Dumbledore said, "Well I don't really have to say this but my name's Kayla Rowan. I came here when I went into this place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' After that I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found myself here!"  
  
The other girl gulped and stared at the other girl with wide eyes. THIS COULDN'T BE KAYLA! Or could it?! The other man that she had bumped into looked at her and sneered, "Well than why are you here and how are you able to run away from a centaur that fast?"  
  
The girl gulped and looked at Kayla. The girl was looking at her a bit intensely. It was as if she suspected her of something. She sighed and then answered, "Well I got here when I wished I had found my family that I came over from America to find. The reason behind the whole fast thing was I don't know. things happen when I concentrate hard enough on it to happen."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, the dark-haired man sneered, and Kayla, well the information was quickly dawning on her. "Well then what's your name?"  
  
The girl gulped before saying, "My name is Ryan Chan." She said this staring at first Dumbledore who looked unfazed and then looking straight into Kayla's eyes. Kayla seemed to be stone-faced. Then after a minute they became angry.  
  
Kayla jumped up and then punched in the face! Ryan fell back and instantly bounced back up, due to her years on the streets and looked at Kayla; hurt showing clearly in her black eyes. Dumbledore and the black haired man were at a loss at to what to do.  
  
"What!?! You think after leaving your BEST friend three years ago was good right? Without even telling her?! Do you know how much that hurts Ryan?! HUH?!?!" Kayla yelled her voice getting higher each sentence.  
  
Ryan looked her in the eyes and said softly, "You don't know how much I regretted doing that. But you had a life there and a REAL fam-"  
  
"NO! Actually I don't. I was adopted too," Kayla cut her off.  
  
"Ok well I thought it was the best thing to do. So, well, will you forgive me?" Ryan asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
Kayla looked as if she was thinking for a while and then said, "Well. I MAY not forgive you..-Ryan looked hurt at this- -Kayla grinned- BUT I guess I can! I mean you're my best friend!"  
  
Ryan's face lit up as the two hugged each other senseless when a cough came from behind them. The two turned to see Dumbledore and he said, "Well I see that you two are friends. I will ask you this; have you had any extraordinary experiences happen to you in your life?"  
  
Ryan cracked up followed by Kayla. "Oh yeah! We sure have! We played pranks on this one girl who we tried to befriend and acted like such a prick! -Kayla looked at Ryan like she was crazy- Hey! It's a slang term in british ok! I picked it up. Anyways we'd always imagine stuff and they'd happen. Same like that thing with that centaur. I just thought of going faster," Ryan answered all in two breaths.  
  
Kayla nodded, "Yeah that's true. So what about it?"  
  
Dumbledore looked seriously at them. He then said, "Now girls may you please tell me your LAST names please."  
  
Kayla looked at him and then answered, "Well the last name I grew up with is Rowan but my real last name is Jaloon (Seriously Kat couldn't pick a better one?)"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes well then I suggest that you keep the name Rowan while you are here."  
  
Ryan looked up at him and asked, "Here?"  
  
"Yes well girls welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said eyes twinkling.  
  
Both Kayla and Ryan looked shocked at this and then Ryan said, "Well in answer to the last name thing I was adopted to the name of Chan but that isn't my real last name. I don't know it. I ran away here to find out." Ryan looked sadly at Dumbledore as Kayla put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at Kayla as Kayla smiled and mouthed, 'I know how you feel now.'  
  
That only brought a smile to Ryan's face as Dumbledore then said, "Yes well since I have decided you will stay here I need to sort you."  
  
Kayla looked and asked, "'Sort' us?"  
  
"Yes sort you!" The dark man hissed impatiently. (HAHA thought I forgot about the good git huh?) He was rather irritated by the whole thing and wanted to get to classes.  
  
"Ok! Sheesh you bugger! Don't have to snap at my friend!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Both people stared at each other as Dumbledore dropped a battered hat on top of her. Ryan rolled her eyes up and just stayed like that. After a minute out came, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Both Ryan and Kayla jumped at the voice and the black haired man smiled.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and then put the hat on top of Kayla. After a minute again, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
The black haired looked at Kayla and Dumbledore looked at her nodding. "Well now that we know your houses I would like to say that term has already begun and the two of you will be placed in the fourth year classes. I also hope that you two would remain friends."  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Remain friends? What do you mean?"  
  
The black haired man said, "Well as your Head of House I guess I should explain it. My name is Severus Snape but you will address me as Professor Snape (Hey when will I drop one of those plots we discussed about him and how?). The Slytherin house and Gryffindor house have been enemies/rivals for many a time. So it would cause that maybe you two won't be friends."  
  
Kayla looked at him and yelped, "OH! Well then that's no problem! I haven't had my friend here alongside me for a long time and we'll stick friends!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well you two will be tutored by your teachers in what you would like to learn. After a month you will be able to choose the extra-curriculars. Tomorrow someone will bring you to buy your things."  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Ok then Severus will you please inform the house elves to bring the girls' things to the proper places?"  
  
Snape nodded and went and told a house elf about their stuff. It brought their stuff the girls didn't know where though yet.  
  
Dumbledore rose and said, "Well then let's go introduce ourselves at dinner, shall we?"  
  
Kayla nodded as Ryan shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short yes I know but I've got work. Anways differences sure make the difference later, you'll all see don't worry. I have some different plot lines then Kat. Hmm wait now I'm confused. I'm the one bringing them in first year right? With the whole thing right? And the puking is my idea to. Wait we're not even close to those parts yet.Oh crap I just told you my story plot for sequel! Anyways please read and review! 


	4. Let's be friends!

HAHAHA fourth chappie! I want to make it as different as I can get without destroying the plot.  
  
Let's be friends!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall with both girls behind him. Students looked at the two girls, whispering to other students. He stood in front of his seat and announced in his usual way, "Good evening everyone. I hope that you are having a wonderful term. We are having to new students joining our number today. They have already been sorted. May I introduce Miss Chan? -Ryan stepped forward. Everybody stared at Ryan and she glared at them.- Yes well please welcome Miss Chan to the Slytherin House!"  
  
The Slytherin table applauded as Ryan glanced to the side at Kayla who half-smiled and walked over to the table that Dumbledore had pointed out to the students. She sat down next to a red-haired gray eyed girl.  
  
"Yes very well Slytherin for your well welcome towards our newcomer. Next is Miss Rowan who was sorted into Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced as the Hall erupted into applause. Kayla glanced at Ryan who just gave her a crooked grin before heading towards an empty seat.  
  
*~*~*~Table Change~*~*~*  
  
Ryan sat by the girl next to her and introduced herself. "Hey my name's Ryan Chan. What's your name?"  
  
The girl next to her replied, "I'm Persephone Malfoy. Are you in fourth year?"  
  
A boy looked at her curiously as some other kids. Ryan nodded and said, "Yeah that's what the er. Professor told me anyhow. Say are there any sports to play here Seph?"  
  
Persephone looked at her curiously, "Seph?"  
  
Ryan grinned, "Yeah bugger. I said Seph as in an easier way to say your name?"  
  
Seph nodded and smiled when a boy four kids down remarked rudely, "Huh! You don't even know Quidditch! Why I bet you're a mudblood!"  
  
Some gasped as Seph glared at the boy as others nodded and glare at Ryan. Ryan smirked and glared at the other boy saying, "What's your name boy?"  
  
"HA! You don't even deserve to sit here! I'll tell you, you little piece of filth! It's Jonathan MacDougal!"  
  
Ryan glared at the boy thinking of him sitting on some snakes as they wound themselves around him and setting a mongoose right next to him. She felt rather than see Kayla know what was happening and now that she knew it was magic, could tell Kayla adding a bit of her own to the process. A high pitched scream and yells around her notified her of what had happened. She snapped out of her trance to look at Kayla across the room and signaled to talk after supper. Kayla nodded and she turned back around to see the mongoose attacking furiously at the snakes trying to eat them while MacDougal was fretting about causing the Slytherin table move away from him. Snape strode over and hissed, "What in bloody hell is going on here!"  
  
MacDougal pointed at Ryan yelling, "She did it! That piece of filth did this!"  
  
Snape turned to give Ryan a detention when Ryan replied coldly, "How can I have done it when I have no wand right now hmm? Will you possibly prove I did it? You can only prove what the last spell cast for a wand and obviously I still need to buy one"  
  
MacDougal exclaimed, "How do you even know that you piece of-"  
  
"ENOUGH! You Mr. MacDougal will have detention tonight with Mr. Filch. You Miss Chan will behave yourself!" Snape yelled and strode back up to the Head Table.  
  
MacDougal glared at Ryan who just smirked coldly back at him.  
  
The Hall carefully calmed down as everybody started to head out.  
  
Ryan turned to Seph and asked, "Hey can we meet up with my friend. If you don't mind she's a Gryff."  
  
Seph nodded and replied, "Sure. I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~Kayla's Table~*~*~*  
  
Kayla sat next to the auburn haired girl next to her. The girl was eating but staring mostly at the plate in front of her. Her eyes moved to Kayla once in a while. Kayla looked at the girl and decided to be the one to start a conversation hoping she would actually have a friend in the house.  
  
"Hi my name's Kayla Rowan what's yours?"  
  
The girl jerked her head up to look at Kayla. "Oh my name is Cynthia Weasley. Are you in fourth year?"  
  
Kayla nodded and said, "Yeah that's what that Dumbledore said anyhow. Say uh I know this may be a bit forward but are you like any of those prissy girls or whatever you call 'em here?"  
  
Cynthia laughed and replied, "No actually I'm not. I'm a fourth year too. By the way your speaking I would take it that you're not such a girly girl are you?"  
  
Kayla nodded and answered, "No actually I'm not. My friend is almost just like me too."  
  
Cynthia nodded. Kayla bit her lip for something to say and then said, "Well just in case I ever start on the girly stuff will you knock me senseless with a blunt object until I do?"  
  
Cynthia giggled and chirped, "Of course!"  
  
"Thanks Sin," Kayla grinned.  
  
"Sin?" Cynthia questioned.  
  
"Yeah Sin. Like you know a nick name. It sounds rather cool don't you think?" Kayla replied.  
  
"Yeah sure Kay."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be great friends."  
  
"I thought we already are!"  
  
The two girls laughed and talked. By the time Ryan had glared at this boy Kayla found out that Cynthia was the daughter of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. She was part Veela and that she had three other siblings; two of which were at a school in France and the other was currently Head Boy.  
  
Kayla helped Ryan in her case, whatever it was and then turned to Sin. "Hey I got this friend in Slytherin and I was hoping to meet with her. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to come with do you?"  
  
Sin shook her head and said, "Nah I don't give in to those petty prejudices or the House rivalries for that matter."  
  
Kay nodded and stood up to meet with Ryan who stood with a red-haired girl with gray eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ Regular Scenario~*~*~*~  
  
Kay walked over to Ryan who was approaching from the Slytherin table with her new friend in tow. Kayla smiled at Ryan and waved. Ryan grinned and nodded to her. Sin and Seph were both glancing at each other like they knew each other already.  
  
"Hey Ryan! I'd like you to meet my new friend Cynthia Weasley but I call her Sin."  
  
Ryan shook her head and then said, "Nice o meet you Sin. This is Persephone Malfoy but I'd rather call her Seph. Seph meet my best friend since I was five until ten when I ran away from school 'til now again, Kay!"  
  
The girls looked at her insanely and she exclaimed, "WHAT?!"  
  
They all shook her head as Kay and Seph shook her hands and Ryan asked, "Hey do you two know each other or something?"  
  
They both nodded and Sin replied, "Yeah Seph's my cousin. Aunt Ginny let's me come over since we really don't like our other cousins."  
  
Seph grinned and replied, "Yeah we can only have our selves to associate with at the reunions."  
  
"Well then I guess we'll be great friends then won't we?" Ryan asked, "Don't you think so Kay?"  
  
Kay nodded and answered, "Of course! Now why don't you two show us around this here castle so we don't get lost!?!"  
  
Seph and Sin laughed and the two led Kay and Ryan around the castle showing them everything they needed to know.  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
Chappie four done! Haha what do you guys think of this?! Well please read and review while I throw up some last minute summer reading stuff. MAN Christina I know I don't even go to your school anymore but why did you pass on the procrastinating ways for?!?! Anyhow ignore that please Read and Review! 


	5. What in the world is going on!

Fifth Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Neither does my friend.

Now onto the chappie….. I forgot my whole plot…

A chorus of laughs was heard. Heads turned as Seph, Sin, Kay, and Ryan barged into the rooms laughing their heads off about… something! The group received weird looks and they all looked at each other once again before falling back into fits of laughter.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) A/N: YES!!! I figured out a scene break!!!!

Seph turned to Sin and whispered, "What do you think they're talking about? Do you think it's got anything to do with what happened to MacDougal?"

Sin turned to Seph and replied, "I don't know… I mean I guess we act all together-like but doesn't it seem that we don't really know them at all?"

Seph smirked, "Then I guess we should start getting to know them then."

The people that they were talking about were Ryan and Kayla. Both were speaking in a secluded area of their living quarters. There wasn't any room left for them in the Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitories so they had been given their own rooms. Seph and Sin were allowed to move in with them so that the both Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor would be informed of what was happening.

Kayla and Ryan were reacting positively calm towards what had happened when they had arrived. Someone being wrapped around loosely with snakes and being chased by a mongoose isn't particularly ordinary. It was a bit suspicious to Sin and Seph. They wanted to get to know their new friends better.

"So?! What happened there?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know! For some reason our thoughts can help us do things! No incantations, rhymes, wand-waving, or even anything said! And that MacDougal! He's such a fucking arse-!" Ryan spoke.

"Arse?" Kay cut in, "I think you've been staying here a little too long. Arse? What happned to Ass?"

"Oh shut it!" Ryan argued, "Point is, he was being a bastard. Putting me down for not knowing anything. For all I know, I could be a damned Pureblood!"

Kay asked, "So that means that you haven't had any luck?"

"No." Was her answer.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I just had a really strange feeling when I met with my Head of House guy.. what's his name?"

"Sorry forgot. Maybe you should ask Seph. She _is_ in _your_ House you know."

"I guess.. which leads me to this question: Should we tell them about this? Our lives? Stuff like that?"

"It couldn't hurt. I mean it'll tell us if they can be our real friends."

Ryan nodded and both she and Kayla turned towards Seph and Sin.

"I'm sure both of you have been wondering about what's happening.." Ryan stated.

"Do duh!" Sin replied.

"Anyways, what Ryan means is that soon we'll try to tell you guys everything you guys want to know." Kay put in

Ryan cut her off, "What I wanted to know was what's the Slytherin Head of House's name again??"

Seph answered, "That's Professor Snape. He's my dad's godfather. Apparently my grandfather as well as Professor Snape was spies against the Dark Lord."

Ryan just nodded and said, "My story's pretty simple. One day, when I was 10, I had an argument with my adoptive parents. At the time before that, I never knew that I was adopted. But I found out since we were having a fight about me learning Algebra."

"Algebra?" Sin asked.

"It's a part of math that the muggles learn Sin," Seph answered.

"How do you know Seph?" Kay asked, curious.

"I've always wanted to learn; my grandfather has told me that any information that I can get my hands on were going to help me, long run or short run."

Ryan nodded, "Anyways, that led me to know that I was adopted and I took all my money here and all my stuff and hitched a ride from Californa to Scotland. I've been living on the streets up to the point of yesterday."

Kay turned to her story. "I was best friends with Ryan when we both met in that muggle school's lowest year. We were both 5 years old. We grew to be the best of friends. Nothing tore us apart. We did so many fun things, such as pranks, studying, and dreaming of going to the same high school together. That is, until she left. When Ryan left, it hurt a lot. I changed a bit since then. A lot of people would refer to me as the resident Goth now.."

Ryan looked crestfallen that she had hurt her best friend. "But that's all changed now. I've found out that I'm adopted as well and I'm trying to find my parents too! Finding Ryan was a big bonus!"

Ryan cheered up a little. "And that's that for our stories.."

She then turned towards Seph and Sin. "There _is_ more to say, but we wanted to warn you. It may seem unbelievable but please don't freak out."

Seph grinned and replied, "Don't worry. I'm the daughter of a Weasley and a Malfoy, something people never thought possible."

Sin continued, "Plus, this is the Wizarding World girls. There really isn't that much that can surprise you after a while."

Kay smiled and nodded. She took some things out and laid them on the desk. Ryan eyed them warily and moved away a little. Kay grinned and muttered, "It's not like I'm going to pop them here.."

Ryan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Yeah right."

Kay turned to Seph and Sin and told them what they thought that they could do. Seph moved around for a while as Sin had moved by the window and was currently staring outside pondering the new development about their new friends. Ryan had taken the habit of moving her hands around in weird seals. (A/N: Ok… I just have a weird fascination for Naruto. So what?) Kay had turned towards the laptops that both Ryan and Kay had brought. Ryan noticed her eye's direction and decided to see if they really could use these 'powers' and make the computers run off of and excess battery that used magic instead of electricity. Ryan nodded as well as Kay. They both turned to their laptops and at the same time, they both strongly thought of their laptops being able to run off of magic and whenever they needed it to, off of electricity. When they were finished imagining it, this time they were a little fatigued.

Ryan sighed as she and Kay turned on their laptops. Kay let out a 'whoop!' when the hums of the fans were heard. Ryan grinned as Sin and Seph gawked at them with their mouths wide open. Ryan raised an eyebrow and stated, "Careful, you don't know _what_ could fly in there."

Seph and Sin jerked their jaws back and then proceeded to stare at them again. Ryan smirked at them and asked, "What's your problem?"

Sin choked on her words, "Well, I mean, I never really thought that you could do _that_!"

Seph grinned and said something no one would ever have thought to come out of a Malfoy's mouth, "Make my compy work here too!"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

A/N: There it is done for now. So… Katrina… tell me how I did and hopefully I'll get onto Chapter Six!

Note: At one point in time I will probably go into a habit of saying stupid stuff like a weird anime maniac. Like, compy-chan! Or Sugoi! Or… other stuff… BAKA!!! Will be a main one.. Yes I know.. very stupid…


End file.
